Olympus High: The Musical
by songsaboutjasper
Summary: "Welcome to Olympus High. You've got the jocks, the brainiacs, the skater dudes, the drama nerds, and the infamous Queen Bee." "Oh, well what am I, then?" "I haven't decided yet." A story in which one girl can change an entire school. Rated T for mild language. Currently on hiatus
1. New Year, New Start

**A/N: This has been going through my head for a really long time now… **

**I will still be continuing ****Trusting the Famous****, that is my MAIN story, so go check it out! I just really want to get this out of my head, and I am just uploaded Chapter 9. Also, this is mainly on ****_Jasper_****, just so you know.**

**Hope you enjoy. **

_Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, nor will I ever be in my life, if only…_

Ch. 1

**Jason's POV**

I shoot for the winning point against my sister in basketball. Usually, we would be skiing or snowboarding, but tonight it was especially cold outside. It was New Year's Eve, and I wanted my head in the game, to get ready for the Finals coming up, once I get back.

I score and raise my fists up in victory. Thalia rolls her eyes and says, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. You win." I grin at her and start to go to the bench. "Shouldn't you be at the teen party their throwing here at the lodge?" she asks. I nod and say, "Yeah, but I'd rather be here to kick your ass at basketball," I laugh and drink some water in my bottle. She rolls her eyes again and replies, "You should go, I don't want you to get an even BIGGER head than you have, before we're back in school."

I make a tantrum that we should keep practicing, but she eventually wins. I nod my head in defeat and head out to change for this lame "party."

**Piper's POV**

I was on the coach re-reading one of my favorite books, it was about to get into the good part, when someone slams the book shut. I look up and see Leo grinning up at me wearing the ugliest green tux I have ever seen. He smiles and practically shouts saying, "PIPES! IT'S NEW YEAR'S EVE! LET'S GO PARTY HARD TONIGHT! WE COULD EVEN DO KARAOKE! THERE'S THE NEW RHIANNA SONG I HAVE BEEN WANTING TO TRY OUT!" I laugh and say, "Sorry Leo, I need to finish my book." He rolls his eyes and says "Yeah! For like the BILLIONTH time. You need to chillax and just have some fun for the first time in your life!" I laugh and put down my book to go back to my room to get ready for the "night of my life."

I walk in with Leo at my side. He goes straight towards the food and I go to and empty couch near a light for me to read. I sit down and get my book from my purse. I open to where it left off and the noise of karaoke blurs to a stop and I am lost in the story.

**Jason's POV**

I walk into the party after I left Thalia, who was going to meet up with her boyfriend Luke. The party was something alright, lights flashing, boys and girls flirting desperate for a New Year's Eve kiss, and karaoke. Some guys were really into _All About That Bass. _I walked around trying to find some sort of salvation from this bust. I decide to just stand at a table pretending to know what was going on. Some girls at my table were talking about their favorite songs front the Taylor Swift album that went out in October. I nod and smile at them and feel a spotlight burning down on me. I look up and see a guy pull me and a girl on stage.

I look down and see a crowd staring at us but then I realize what they want us to do, _We're doing karaoke! _I roll my eyes but suddenly hear a song start. I was expecting something stupid, but it turned out to be a classic. I didn't want to let the song go on without one of us singing so I decide to just go for it.

_Livin' in my own world_

_Didn't understand_

_That anything could happen_

_If you take the chance_

I finish there and decide that she wasn't going to finish, so I turn my back ready to leave but, she decides to sing.

**[**_Jason- Italics _**Piper- Bold _Both- Italics &amp; Bold_]**

**I never believed in**

**What I couldn't see **

Her voice sounded like silk. It sounded like ice cream on a cone on a hot summer day, refreshing and new.

**I never opened my heart**

_Ohhhh_

**To all the possibilities **She started to smile at

**_I know..._**

**That something has changed**

_**Never felt this way **_We both smile at each other.

**And right here tonight...**

_**This could be the **_

_**Start of something new**_

**It feels so right **

_**To be here with you, Ohhh**_

_**And now looking in your eyes **_

**I feel in my heart**

_Feel in my heart_

**_The start of something new_**

_Ohhhh, yeah_

The song stopped and we ended staring into each other's eyes. She had the most beautiful eyes. I couldn't tell what color they were. After, we went outside to look at the fireworks display. I ask her, "So, you have an amazing voice. Where did you learn to sing like that?" She laughs and says, 'I've never really done anything like that before. When I was in kindergarten for my solo in _The Itsy Bitsy Spider_I threw up on my teacher. End of my career." I laugh, cute and funny. "What about you? That voice is awesome!" "My career goes on to the shower and that is probably it." We both laugh and realize it was the count down already.

"THREE! TWO! ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

"Well I should probably greet my mom and friend a Happy New Year." "Yeah me too," we smile and I remember what I wanted to say, "Hey, can I have your number?" "Sure!" We switch phones and I take a quick photo of her for my contacts, and we switch back. It says on the contact name, Piper. I smile as she leaves.

Maybe this is the start of something new...

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! I'll be updating whenever so yeah! Review please! Also, check out my new chapter in Trusting the Famous! **


	2. A Few New Faces

**A/N: working on ch. 12 for trusting the famous, but I needed a break so I decided to come back here **

**Enjoy :)**

_**disclaimer: I do not own these characters, Rick Riordan does **_

Ch. 2

The school year has just begun. The jocks talk about their new season of basketball, the cheerleaders talk about the newest fashion trends, the skaters talk about the newest tricks, and the divas talk about the latest gossip. But what would a high school be without a new kid? Well, while kids are catching up with their old friends, a certain brunette is wondering if she WILL make friends.

"Now, Ms. McLean, based on your academic history, I am sure that you will be a perfect fit into Olympus High," stated the school principle, Mr. Zeus. The brunette rolled her kaleidoscopic eyes and said to her dad, famous star Tristan McLean, "Dad, you know I'll never be able to make friends when we keep on moving across the country, right?" Her dad smiles, making the corners of his eyes crinkle and replies back, "Sweetie, I promise that we won't move until you graduate. Plus, my next two movies will be filmed here anyways."

After, he strides off with the principle, talking about the different courses that are available, leaving Piper McLean to fend for herself in a strange new environment, filled with strange new kids. That is until she spots Leo Valdez. He also spots her and he shouts, "BEAUTY QUEEN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" She laughs and heads towards them and they do their handshake of the century. -insert _The Parent Trap _handshake here-

They both laugh, and he says, "Man, why didn't you tell me you were coming to Olympus?" She shrugs and says, "Last minute deal with my dad, move schools and I won't have to move until graduation." Leo and Piper go way back, they first met in Texas. Piper's dad was filming a TV show special and he placed Piper in the same class as Leo for kindergarten. They became best friends and stayed in touch even after Piper moved away. They always spent Winter Break together, which was just a few weeks ago.

Leo smiles and says, "That's great! So what classes do you have?" She hands him her schedule and he scans through grinning wildly. "Good news, we have homeroom and Science together." We fist bump and head to class.

* * *

Jason Grace has been having a rough time, figuring himself out. After Christmas Break, he has been contemplating on telling his friends about how he liked to sing. But, once one of his best friends Percy Jackson, captain of the swim team, started talking about college, he knew he couldn't tell him that he was planning on going to a different college. One of the big flaws of Jason Grace was that he always tried to please everyone, and make everyone happy, everyone except himself.

He spotted his girlfriend, Reyna Ramirez, and he walked up to her. She was talking to Drew Tanaka, most likely about who had the better winter holiday. Jason kisses her on the cheek and she turns a pale shade of red. "Hey, so how was your break?" he asks her. She grins and starts to talk about all the wonderful things about Cancun. While she talks, he looks around and spots a familiar girl with tan skin and eyes that changes color every 2 seconds. She moves on, not noticing the staring blonde boy, and he shakes his head, telling himself that he was just seeing things.

The bell rings, Jason kisses Reyna on the cheek telling her he'll see her at lunch and he heads off to homeroom. As he walks through the door, he spots Percy Jackson. "What's up man? How was break?" says an over-hyped Percy as the two do a one armed hug, or whatever guys do. "It was great! The slopes were perfect this year, and of course I got to shoot some hoops, to get ready for this year's game!" Percy smiles and nods as they both take their seats at the front of the room.

Mr. Apollo takes a step into the center of the room, waiting for the bell to indicate that it was time to start class. Before the bell rings though, Jason's other best friend, Leo Valdez, walks into the room with a choppy brunette walking with him. Jason is taken aback, Leo knew Piper? How long have they known each other? Were they dating? The blonde shook his head, he couldn't be thinking these things, he was DATING someone!

As the two take their seats, Leo next to Jason and Piper at the back of the room, Leo nods to him and he gives Leo a questioning look. "Who was that?" Jason asks. in reply Leo says, "An old friend of mine. We met in Texas." Jason nods, still not understanding and brings his attention towards the front to Mr. Apollo.

* * *

Annabeth Chase was in a dilemma. As leader of the school's decathlon team, it was her job to lead the fearsome owls, their mascot, to victory. They would have swept the floor with the first place team last year, but their second best player was out sick. Instead of a marvelous first place trophy, they got a measly second place one and Annabeth Chase did NOT do second place.

She was talking with one of her best members, Calypso Greene, about strategies when a beautiful girl with choppy brunette hair and tan skin walked in. Annabeth almost laughed, what would a supermodel like her be doing in a chemistry lab? After a few minutes of the newfound genius, she called herself Piper, took with a piece of chalk and a chalkboard, Piper was the newest member to the team.

"How did you DO THAT, Piper? You are the fastest one to finish the equation in all of Olympus history!" She smiled modestly and answered, "Well, whenever I'm with my dad and he's working, I do a few problems when I'm bored." Calypso and I both nod and welcome her to the team. As Calypso and Piper talk about a few different ways to solve fractions faster, Annabeth sees a wisp of jet black hair and she goes outside to check on it, or well him.

Leaning next to the door way is none other than Percy 'effin Jackson, the most annoying and the most sweetest person in Annabeth's life. Over the summer, shr tutored Percy to help him raise his GPA. After a few sessions, they started to flirt with each other more and more. Then after a random session, they were caught making out on a library table. Annabeth had never felt more exhilarated before. Just like she was now.

The blonde was pinned to the wall with the boy breathing heavily onto her face. She could smell the scent of sea salt on him, probably from his morning walk on the beach. No one knew about their relationship, not even Calypso or Hazel, her two best friends. But at this moment, she could care less. They started to furiously kiss, Percy's hands wrapped around her waist, her hands tangled in his smooth hair.

After a few minutes, they had finished and Annabeth winked at Percy, then left him dumbfounded. She reentered the classroom to find Piper and Calypso still talking about strategies and she smiled to herself, knowing that she had the best secret.

* * *

**A/N: hope you liked it! Please ****follow-review-or-favorite if yah want ;D **

**now, let me try and finish chapter 12 of trusting the famous!**

**make someone smile today, **

**songsaboutjasper**

**(how'd you like that exit?)**


End file.
